


Predictable

by Phayte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Yahaba Shigeru, Boys Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling, Top Kyoutani Kentarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yahaba stood up from his desk and sat on the edge of the bed where Kyoutani was supposed to be studying. “We do this every day, yanno? Practice, then come back here to study,” he said, hoping Kyoutani might understand what he was getting at, but the blank expression in Kyoutani’s eyes showed him he wasn’t. Sighing heavy, he moved over to the bed, leaning against the headboard, shoving his socked feet in Kyoutani’s face. “We get about a half hour into studying and you throw a fit and turn on the TV which distracts me from studying.”





	Predictable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Kiwi_33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kiwi_33/gifts).



> Little_kiwi_33 -- I hope this was what you wanted love! <3 be easy with me, first time writing this ship!

Kyoutani slams his book shut. “Done with this shit.”

Yahaba rolled his eyes. “You are so predictable.”

“The hell does that mean?”  Kyoutani growled out.

Yahaba stood up from his desk and sat on the edge of the bed where  Kyoutani was supposed to be studying. “We do this every day, yanno? Practice, then come back here to study,” he said, hoping Kyoutani might understand what he was getting at, but the blank expression in Kyoutani’s eyes showed him he wasn’t. Sighing heavy, he moved over to the bed, leaning against the headboard, shoving his socked feet in Kyoutani’s face. “We get about a half hour into studying and you throw a fit and turn on the TV which distracts  _ me _ from studying.”

Kyoutani grunted, pushing his socked feet from his face, scrunching his nose up. “So you think I am predictable?”

“I don’t think, I  _ know!” _

Kyoutani squinted his eyes at Yahaba, then turned so he was facing him, they were almost nose to nose when Yahaba laughed. “I’d predict this would piss you off too,” he said.

Kyoutani growled, then leaned in and kissed Yahaba.

“Predictable,” Yahaba laughed out.

“You’re pissing me off!” Kyoutani growled.

“When am I ever  _ not  _ pissing you off?” Yahaba asked.

If Kyoutani could squint and glare at him any harder, Yahaba would burst into flames. All it did was make him laugh harder at him.

“You get so serious! Lighten up a bit!” he said.

“Lighten up?” Kyoutani asked.

Rolling his eyes again, he refused to budge. Kyoutani would sit and glare, hoping he would back down, though they both knew he never would. After a few seconds, Kyoutani moved, laying down next to him, kicking his leg.

“I can be unpredictable,” Kyoutani said.

“Oh?” Yahaba asked.

Another minute went by and then Kyoutani launched himself at Yahaba. His hands under his shirt, and his body pressed on top of him. Fingers moving up and down Yahaba’s sides as he squealed out in protest.

“Bet you’d never predict I’d do this,” Kyoutani said.

Yahaba couldn’t answer though, Kyoutani’s fingers dug into his rib-cage unrelenting. Even when he tried to scream out, no sound came from his mouth. Kyoutani smirked down at him, never stopping his assault. Yahaba was breathing heavy, laughing even harder as his arms reached out, holding Kyoutani tight against him as if that would help him get away.

After another minute of the attack, the fingers on his sides stopped and Kyoutani smirked down at him. “Bet you didn’t see that coming.”

“You’re… terrible!” Yahaba breathed out, his chest rising up and down as Kyoutani made himself more comfortable on top of him. Yahaba found that Kyoutani fit well against his body, his head at his chest, his body between his legs, just staring up at him.

“What?” he asked.

“Your face is all red… almost like when you get mad at me,” Kyoutani said.

“But I’m always mad at you!” he said.

“I know,” Kyoutani said, a rare smile barely noticeable on his face. His hands still under Yahaba’s shirt, but he wasn’t moving his finger. It kept Yahaba on edge the entire time, his entire body was on alert for another assault.

Yahaba was not expecting this from Kyoutani at all. Usually it was just rough manhandling when he got annoyed at him or wanted him to shut up-- this was more… playful. Kyoutani moved his fingers a little bit, making Yahaba squirm some each time.

“Ok… ok… You made your point!” Yahaba laughed out.

“I don’t think I have,” Kyoutani said, sitting up and moving his fingers more.

Yahaba’s body jerked as his back arched to the next wave of fingers moving over his rib-cage. Kyoutani’s hands started to move lower, unrelentlessly tickling him. Yahaba laughed out, trying to kick with his feet, hitting the mattress each time. Lower and lower Kyoutani’s hands went till they were on his hip bones, moving and tickling him even more.

“Are you ticklish everywhere?” Kyoutani asked.

Yahaba couldn’t answer. He was shaking his head, yelling out ‘NO!’ at every chance he could. Kyoutani’s hands stayed on his hips, fingers digging in more. When Yahaba could barely breathe anymore, Kyoutani leaned down, covering his body again, kissing him. It was the rough firm kiss that Yahaba was expecting-- though he was still breathless from their recent tickle outbreak. Gasping, Yahaba had to pull away from Kyoutani’s mouth. His body was pinned to the bed as Kyoutani rolled his hips into his-- when did he get hard? Was it from Kyoutani’s hands on him? Through the entire charge, he had never taken notice of his body’s reactions.

Kyoutani’s lips moved down his neck and Yahaba never had a chance to regulate his breathing. Biting and licking at his skin, Kyoutani was not stopping-- though now his invasion was of a different kind. “Being turned on by tickling is quite unpredictable for you,” Kyoutani whispered in his ear.

Yahaba tried to protest, but it turned to a moan. Kyoutani never took his hands off of him, but where his fingers had once meant to drive him into a fit of laughter, now rough calloused palms moved over his smooth skin. Yahaba breathed differently this time as Kyoutani bit down on his shoulder, his body rocking steadily over his. Before the pain could even subside, Kyoutani’s mouth was back on his-- wide open, tongue dominating his. Yahaba’s air was being sucked from his lungs while hands roamed his body.

How had a fit of laughter turned into a heat of lust? Yahaba’s brain could not even function around this. All the knew was Kyoutani was in total control over his body right now. Even as Kyoutani quickly discarded of their clothes, his mouth all over his body, Yahaba scratching his nails on Kyoutani’s scalp while marks were being placed down his chest.

He couldn’t move, Kyoutani kept him pressed into the mattress. Try as he would, Kyoutani would just press harder into him. He wanted to move, he wanted to flip Kyoutani over and pound into him as hard as he could. He wanted to hear all the moans and gasp Kyoutani gave him when he was in him deeply.

Kyoutani had other ideas.

Yahaba gasped as their mouths separated, his face flush all the way to his chest. Kyoutani smirked at him, keeping him pressed under him. Wet fingers found their way to a tight ring of muscle that made Yahaba gasp louder-- quickly turned into deep moaning. Kyoutani watched the way Yahaba’s mouth went slack, his eye half lidded, his name chanted off his lips.

“Kyou! Kyou!” Yahaba said over and over.

Kyoutani licked his lips, pressing into him further, feeling his fingers being sucked into Yahaba’s body. Yahaba looked up, seeing the way Kyoutani intense stare was on him, grabbed him by the back of the head, bringing their mouths back together. Kyoutani grunted into the kiss as his hands slipped from Yahaba’s body-- stroking over himself, hard and leaking as it was.

“Please,” Yahaba begged, his legs spreading wider.

Licking his lips again, Kyoutani started to slowly press into him. Yahaba hissed as his body went still. Kyoutani slowly pushed till he bottomed out, deep inside Yahaba. The way Yahaba had his eyes tightly shut, breathing shallow and nails dug into his skin-- Kyoutani knew to hold still.

A few moments later and Yahaba was opening his eyes, looking up to the blank expression from Kyoutani. Smiling up at him, he ran his hand down his face, then moved his hips. Kyoutani leaned down, kissing him deeply as he slowly pulled out-- only to slam back into him. Yahaba screamed out, nails raking down his back.

Kyoutani always had a way of knowing just  _ where _ to fuck into him. Yahaba was moaning as each thrust was lighting him up inside, making his cock leak heavily on his stomach. The closer he got, Kyoutani could tell. Yahaba would clench tighter around him. As he was almost ready to orgasm, Kyoutani stopped moving, taking his hand, grabbing at the base of Yahaba’s cock-- hard.

“Not yet,” Kyoutani said.

Yahaba moaned loudly, arching his back. Why was Kyoutani so cruel to him at times? He felt like his back would break from arching the more he laid there with Kyoutani’s hand holding him so tightly.

“Stop teasing me!” Yahaba begged.

Kyoutani continued to watch him-- always watching him. Even as he let go of his cock, slamming brutally back into him. He felt his body explode, though his cock was not releasing. Yahaba bit down on his bottom lip as his body dry came and Kyoutani continued to pound into him over and over. His body shaking as Kyoutani pressed down harder on him, holding onto his shoulders as if using for leverage. With him being pressed tight against him, his cock rubbed between their stomachs. Kyoutani’s body steadily slamming into him.

Another hard thrust and Yahaba felt his cock finally releasing between them. Whimpering as it seemed like it would never end, Kyoutani would never tire out. More grunts then Kyoutani was lifting off of him, pulling out. Hands tight on his hips, and Yahaba found himself flipped over, face down into the mattress as Kyoutani spread his cheeks wide, sliding back in.

He would have bruises by the time this was done. He could feel where Kyoutani’s fingers dug deep into his skin, their bodies covered in sweat as he continued to slam into him the way he did his spikes--  _ hard and fast. _

Moving his head into the mattress, Yahaba screamed into it as Kyoutani grunted above him. Each thrust was precise, abusing his prostate, making his cock sensitive, yet hard all over again. The more Kyoutani pounded into him, the more it made his cock rub the bedding. Screaming more, Yahaba grabbed to the bedding as he was held at Kyoutani’s mercy.

“One more,” Kyoutani breathed out.

Yahaba knew what that meant. He wanted him to cum one more time. The more his prostate was abused, the more his cock rubbed the bedding, it was but another few thrust and Yahaba was clenching tightly around Kyoutani, making a mess of the bed. He felt like a rag-doll while Kyoutani rammed into him two more times. His body started to shake, then he was laid out on top of Yahaba, his heart slamming in his chest, his breath hard on Yahaba’s neck.

Both of them laid there, bodies slick with sweat, till Kyoutani finally pulled out, and rolled over. Yahaba thought he would get a moment's rest, but even as the cum started to slip from his ass, Kyoutani’s fingers worked their way inside of him, steadily moving in and out.

“Kyou!” he begged.

There was no listening from Kyoutani. Pumping his fingers in and out of him, Yahaba hated the wet lewd sounds coming from his body, but the way Kyoutani kissed at his temple, and pushed his hair off his forehead, helped him not think of it.

“I love it when you are filthy like this,” Kyoutani whispered in his ear, moving his fingers faster, making the squelching sounds echo harder in the room.

“Please,” Yahaba begged, “I need a break.”

Another kiss at his temple and Kyoutani removed his fingers, making sure to make it as lewd sounding as possible when he did. Yahaba felt a blush spread all over his body as he felt the cum gushing from his ass. Kyoutani pulled him over onto his chest and all Yahaba wanted to do was go clean up.

“Stay,” Kyoutani said.

“Let me go clean up,” Yahaba stated.

“Nuh uh,” Kyoutani grunted. “Stay filthy for a bit.”

A heavy sigh, and Yahaba tried to relax. Kyoutani might be predictable in ways, but he always was out to prove him wrong. Trying to get comfortable and not thinking of how much a mess him and his bed where, hands started to move down his side, lightly tickling at him.

“Don’t you even--”

Kyoutani kissed him quiet. “That is what you get for saying I’m so predictable.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
